cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribby and Croaks
|image1= Toads.png|Base RibbyIcon1.png|Phase 1 RibbyIcon2.png|Phase 2 RibbyIcon3.png|Phase 3 |caption1=Ribby and Croaks as the fight starts. |hitpoints=1400/1700/1900 |phases=3 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle One |moveset=Coins Flaming Fists Fireflies Ball Projectiles Blowing Dangerous Discs |minions=Fireflies |parry=Slot Machine Lever Ribby's Punches |level = Clip Joint Calamity |gender = Male (both) |role = Frog Brawler (Phase 1 and Phase 2) Slot Machine (Phase 3) |designers = Jake Clark |animators = Jake Clark |music = Clip Joint Calamity}} Ribby and Croaks are bosses in ''Cuphead''. ''They are fought and encountered in the level Clip Joint Calamity on Inkwell Isle One. Although they are usually separate during the fight, they share the same health bar. Description Appearance Croaks is a brown frog with a white belly. He wears a brown belt, brown boxing gloves and red pants/leggings. Ribby is a green frog who is shorter than Croaks, also having a white belly. He wears red boxing gloves, a red belt and white pants/leggings. Personality Ever since their childhoods, Ribby and Croaks have been tough fighters that are always looking for a good fight. According to their second phase's death screen, they're from the wrong side of the lily pad, which is why they act crude and bad. the fact that they bawl and bang their hands on the ground when defeated on simple difficulty implies that they may be sore losers as well. Battle Intro Before the battle, Croaks makes a "come at me" gesture followed by Ribby, who snarls at Cuphead and Mugman with shaky legs. Phase 1 In the first phase, the two frogs take turns attacking the players in a set pattern that is easily memorized and avoided: *Croaks will spit out seven fireflies, each has 4 HP (which are literally on fire) that will slowly inch closer to damage the players. These bugs are easily disposable by simply shooting at them. Because of this, Croaks' attack is much easier to avoid than Ribby's. *Ribby throws fist shaped energy waves at the player in a set pattern: one close to the ground, one slightly higher off the ground and one high off the ground. The pattern reverses after the third pink energy fist (which can be parried). In Expert mode, both Ribby and Croaks do their attacks in unison, rather than individually. Once taking enough damage, Ribby rolls to the other side, attempting to damage the players, crashing at something off-screen. He then comes back on the left side. This commences the second phase of the attack. Hitpoints = 546/408/494 Phase 2 In this phase, players are now surrounded by Ribby and Croaks, with Ribby on the left and Croaks on the right. They will now attack simultaneously, although Croaks' attack is a little bit longer then Ribby's. Ribby will slap a ball-like projectiles bouncing up and down, while Croaks spins his body rapidly like a fan, blowing the players away from him and towards Ribby's attack in order to damage them. Ribby's attack can be avoided by dashing or smoke-dashing away, even while being blown away. In Simple and Expert mode, Ribby will be throwing energy waves like the first phase after rolling, he will then alternate between throwing energy wave punches and slapping three bouncing balls. After taking enough damage, Croaks opens his mouth as Ribby rolls into him, attempting to damage the players again. After that, Croaks swallows Ribby and becomes a slot machine which commences the final phase of the battle. When players finished this phase, there is a damage gate that stops players actually damaging them even when you still building up super meter by shooting them, because they are invincible in the next phase when their eyes are closed. Hitpoints = 854/714/741 If played on Simple difficulty, the battle will simply end with Croaks pounding his fist, and Ribby crying. Final Phase In this phase, the players cannot damage the frog duo, who have now fused into a slot machine, in any way until they hit the crank by parrying it. Before players can hit the crank, the machine will spit out coins through a slot. In Expert mode, the slot machine will spit out more coins at a faster rate before the crank can be parried, the platforms also spawn and move faster. By pulling the crank, the machine will turn through different symbols until all three land on a certain symbol, which signifies the attack that the machine will use. The machine will open a giant metal hatch in its bottom half which shoots out moving platforms with various properties changing between attacks. There are three possible attacks that can be performed: *Tiger: Orange platforms that have orange balls floating up and down on their centers, which must be jumped over to not get damaged. *Snake: Smaller but faster green platforms that need to be jumped on continuously, or else you get damaged. *Bull: Red platforms appear at the middle of the screen that will have blue fire shooting above or below the players. Once players pull enough damage, the slot machine is defeated with x-ed out eyes and the slots are shown with skulls on them. Hitpoints = 578/665 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery C3C87F86-75A8-44B9-BF65-8AB90DB8C71F.jpeg|Ribby and Croaks in the fight introduction Ribby.png|''Ribby sprite Croaks.png|''Croaks sprite'' SlotMachine.png|''Slot machine sprite'' Platforms.png|''Bull, Snake and Tiger Platforms'' Imageproxy (4).gif Imageproxy (2).gif VideoToPhoto 636518089678211075.png Trivia *Everything in this level is a homage to the fighting game Street Fighter. **Their appearances are probably based on Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series, because of their attire: Ribby wears white pants, red boxing gloves and a belt, similar to Ryu wearing a white gi, red gloves and headband; while Croaks wears red pants, brown boxing gloves and a belt similar to Ken wearing a red gi and brown gloves. **In their intro before the match starts, Ribby and Croaks will respectively perform Ryu and Ken's taunts from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Ribby's taunt may also be similar to that of Akuma from Super Street Fighter II Turbo. **Ribby, when on the same side with Croaks, gives an attack that combines Ryu's Hadoken and E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap. **Croaks' animation when spitting fire bugs looks rather similar to that of Dhalsim, a different Street Fighter character, when using the Yoga Flame. **Ribby's animation when rolling at the player looks similar to Blanka, when doing his Rolling Attack move. **Ribby, when throwing his ball-shaped projectile attack, does so with an animation that looks uncannily similar to another Street Fighter attack, in this case, Guile's Sonic Boom. **Croaks, when spinning his upper body like a fan, looks somewhat similar to Zangief's Double Lariat. ** The symbols on the slot machine supposedly references three Street fighter characters: ***The Bull references Balrog with his attacks Charging Buffalo and Bursting Buffalo. It could also reference M. Bison in terms of name seeing as how the bull, the buffalo, and the bison are all bovine. ***The Tiger references Sagat with his attacks Tiger Shot, Tiger Uppercut, and Tiger Knee. ***The Snake references Vega with his snake tattoo. **The background of a crowd of flies cheering is a reference to the background of Street Fighter which usually have a crowd in the background, also cheering when a character is defeated. *Both Ribby and Croaks may have been inspired by the Battletoads. With Ribby having the color scheme of Pimple from the original 1991 Battletoads. With Croaks having either Rash or Zitz color scheme. *Ribby and Croaks, along with Captain Brineybeard and Cala Maria, are the only bosses to have a custom death animation on Simple mode. * This boss battle is the only boss that has two individuals fighting at the same phase of the entire fight. * If the player dies via Ribby rolling into Croaks' mouth, they will still get the final phase death screen. * Ironically, even through the slot machine they turn into is one of the things that are commonly found in casinos, Ribby and Croaks are not henchmen for King Dice. *The names "Ribby" and "Croaks" may be a play on the names of two iconic boxing characters, "Rocky" Balboa and Apollo "Creed". *Their appearance is similar to the style of animator Ub Iwerks, particularly his frogs in the 1929 Silly Symphony Springtime and his character Flip the Frog. *The level design may be a reference to shorts in the early Golden Age of Animation where bugs get together at a meeting place, like Fleischer Studios' The Cobweb Hotel (1936), Disney’s Silly Symphony Woodland Cafe ''(1937) and Looney Tunes' "''Eatin' on the Cuff" or "The Moth who came to Dinner" (1942) ''along with others. *This boss' music was used as placeholder music for The Root Pack as seen in footage for the 2016 demo. *This may be a coincidence but the skin colors on their backs and feet make them similar to Frog and Toad from the ''Frog and Toad book series by Arnold Lobel. The differences are that Ribby has Frog's green color and Toad's short stature while Croaks has Toad's brown color and Frog's tall stature. *the 2nd phase may be a subtle reference to the common "Pincher Attack" strategy, a common military maneuver in which 2 armies surround their foe on both sides. *In terms of video games because they are amphibians, they may have similarities with the Battletoads from the Battletoads series. For example Ribby has the same skin color as Rash or Zitz while Croaks has the same skin color as Pimple. ** Ribby (Simple difficulty) and Baroness Von Bon Bon are the only bosses in the entire game to cry during their knockout. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1